Belah Duren
by Xiao Demon
Summary: "Yuk, kita belah duren."/durian itu dipercaya bisa membangkitkan hasrat seksual. Hal ini biasanya ditunjukkan oleh keadaan alat kelamin pria akan tegang setelah makan durian. Dan bagi lelaki yang mampu menaklukkan wanita yang suka memakan buah durian diatas ranjang maka ia sangatlah romantis dalam urusan bercinta/AU/LEMON


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/LEMON**

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang digedor dengan beringas dari luar apartemen mewah yang di dalamnya dihuni oleh seorang lelaki tampan yang hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas saja dapat membuat gairah seks anda meningkat. Serius.

Lelaki yang masih terlelap dari mimpi indahnya itu bergeming. Seakan tidak mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang bisa saja merusak naas pintu apartemennya. Namun, mata yang semula tertutup itu kini terjaga—menampilkan mata jelaganya yang indah saat dirasanya sayup-sayup terdengar suara tak asing dari luar sana.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

.

**BRAK**

.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, SASUKE-_KUN_!"

.

**BRAK**

.

**BRAK**

.

Apa itu lebih dari sekedar gedoran?

Sasuke—nama lelaki yang baru saja bangun dari tidur tampannya menguap seraya mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Sasuke kenal suara di luar sana. Suara menyebalkan yang naasnya adalah suara tunangan _pinky_-nya. Dengan malas Sasuke menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan turun dari ranjang seraya memakai _boxer_ guna menutupi sesuatu yang menegak dibalik celana segitiga bermudanya.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, suara gedoran pintu yang bisa saja membangunkan penghuni radius lima ratus meter dari kamar pria berambut pantat ayam ini belum juga berhenti. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal dengan ulah tunangannya yang tidak sabaran itu.

.

**CEKLEK**

.

Uchiha berkepala ekor ayam ini membukakan pintu dengan ekspresi sebal dan makin sebal saja sekaligus gemas melihat wajah Sakura—tunangannya yang berjidat lebar itu tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Yuk, kita belah duren."

"HAH?"

Uchiha Sasuke yang awalnya tertohok dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang terkasih akibat pikiran mesumnya terganti dengan ekpresi geram saat melihat Sakura menenteng buah durian di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membawa buah laknat itu?" geram Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih belum mau melunturkan cengirannya yang kelewat lebar. Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai buah durian dan pengecualian untuk duriannya Sakura. _If you know what I mean._

Segera saja tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya namun tubuh Sakura menghalanginya. Separuh tubuh wanita itu sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke tidak lupa juga buah durian yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sasuke mendelik ke arah buah durian yang di pegang Sakura dan tetap mempertahankan untuk menutup pintu apartemennya sehingga membuat setengah tubuh Sakura terhimpit terutama dada Sakura sebelah kanan yang awalnya mengembung kini terhimpit oleh pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Dadaku sakit, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura lirih menahan sakit.

Sasuke yang baru sadar dengan keadaan Sakura seketika tertegun dan pegangan untuk mempertahankan pintunya menutup kini melonggar sehingga bisa membuat tubuh Sakura masuk sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Dadaku kan jadi sakit," rajuk Sakura sebal sambil mengelus dada kanannya yang menjadi korban himpitan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segara beralih memandang dada kanan Sakura dan rasa khawatir pun muncul dalam dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke seraya mengelus dada kanan Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura melenguh kecil. Sepertinya Sasuke melupakan buah durian yang dibawa Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau memakan buah itu! Mencium baunya saja sudah membuatku maul!" geram Sasuke saat Sakura memaksanya untuk memakan buah durian yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_, sedikit saja, ya?" pinta Sakura memelas seraya memeluk tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke dari belakang yang menghadap jendela.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku? Kau bahkan tahu kalau aku tidak suka durian!" kesal, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan beralih duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_, sedikit saja. Kita akan menikah lusa kan? Aku kemarin baca di artikel bahwa buah durian itu dipercaya bisa membangkitkan hasrat seksual. Hal ini biasanya ditunjukkan oleh keadaan alat kelamin pria akan tegang setelah makan durian. Dan bagi lelaki yang mampu menaklukkan wanita yang suka memakan buah durian diatas ranjang maka ia sangatlah romantis dalam urusan bercinta," jelas Sakura meyakinkan sang calon suami. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

"Jadi ayo kita belah duren!" ajak Sakura semangat seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan hendak menariknya ke ruang tamu—tempat dimana buah durian itu tergeletak. Namun, sebelum Sakura sempat menariknya ke ruang tamu Sasuke lebih dulu menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Tanpa memakan buah durian bukannya alat kelaminku akan menegang bila bersamamu? Bahkan kita sering melakukan belah duren tanpa memakan buah laknat itu," dengan seringai miringnya Sasuke berbisik _sexy_ tepat disamping telinga Sakura sehingga membuat si empunya menggeliat geli dibawah tubuh Sasuke dan membuat dada Sakura yang membusung bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak memakai baju.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura memerah dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera melumat ganas bibir ranum tunangannya dan tangan kirinya yang mengelus paha kanan Sakura. Nafas keduanya memburu dan dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke melucuti pakaian bawahnya begitu juga dengan Sakura. Setelahnya mereka berpelukan, menggesekkan dada mereka dan merasakan sensasi kulit mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Ngh~" Sakura mengeluh saat merasakan Sasuke menciumi lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh nafsu. Dan dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke segera memasukkan miliknya dalam liang Sakura.

"NGAWH~ pelan-pelan… baka…h" jerit Sakura.

"Kauh… uh… tahu? Hah… hah… dalam urusan… ngh… bericintah diatash… ssshhh… ranjangh… bukan hanyah buah… ngh… hah… durian yangh dapat… fuh… membangkitkan gairah… ah… seksual… buah semangka juga dapat melakukannyah…," ucap Sasuke disela-sela lenguhan nikmatnya yang saat ini menusuk-nusuk liang hangat Sakura.

Sakura yang terombang-ambing ke atas ke bawah akibat hujaman Sasuke menjawab, "Ah~ bagaimanah… ugh… bisaaahhh?"

"Ngeeehhh… kitah selesaikan… nhhh… inih dulu…," setelah berkata demikian mempercepat gerakannnya pada milik Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam, beronde-ronde mereka melakukan dengan berbagai pose saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura terengah diatas ranjang yang sudah berantakan dengan posisi Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan miliknya di dalam liang hangat Sakura.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa buah semangka dapat membangkitkan gairah seksual?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke sedikit mengenjot-enjotkan miliknya di dalam milik Sakura guna menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih terasa.

"Buah semangka mengandung 'citrulline asam amino' yang dapat memancing produksi nitrit oksida yang sangat berperan dalam kemampuan seksual seorang pria. Citrulline mudah diserap kedalam aliran darah dan cepat memproduksi nitrit oksida untuk membantu ereksi dari penis," jelas Sasuke sedikit menggeram nikmat di lekukan leher Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, karena kamu tidak mau belah duren, bagaimanan kalau belah semangka?" ujar Sakura semangat.

Sasuke terkekeh dibuatnya. "Daripada kamu belah buah tidak jelas mending belah milikmu saja lebih nikmat. Ayo kita lanjutkan ronde berikutnya," ujar Sasuke enteng.

"APAH? KYAAA~"

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Apa ini kok saya buat lemon kek ginian haha ._.**

**Dua tahun yang lalu sebelum saya hiatus panjang saya pernah bikin fanfic rated M dan dapat flame HAHAHA dan gara-gara flame sialan itu fic itu aku hapus. Jadi sekarang apakah masih musim mengeflame fic rated m berlemon? Sekarang saya sudah tidak perduli dengan yang namanya flame. Kalau mau ngeflame fanfict ini silahkan **** =)) **

**Oh iya habis UN saya niatnya mau bikin fic multichapter, btw ada yang mau collab dengan saya? Itu pun kalo ada yang mau sih, rated T mau pun M ngga masalah **

**Terakhir boleh minta repiu?**


End file.
